Use of pre-processed foods, both in homes and in restaurants, has created a demand for effective high-capacity automated food processing equipment. That demand is particularly evident with respect to hamburgers, molded steaks, fish cakes, and other molded food patties.
Food processors utilize high-speed molding machines, such as FORMAX F-6, F-12, F-19, F-26 or F-400 reciprocating mold plate forming machines, available from Formax, Inc. of Mokena, Ill., U.S.A., for supplying patties to the fast food industry. Prior known high-speed molding machines are also described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,964; 4,372,008; 4,356,595; 4,821,376; and 4,996,743 herein incorporated by reference.
Patty-forming machines include an enclosed base that houses heat generating equipment. A cooling air circulating system is provided to eliminate heat from inside the machine base.
Patty-forming machines must be cleaned and sanitized periodically during operation in a processing plant. During periodic spray cleaning and sanitizing of patty-forming machines, care must be taken that spray and wash debris doesn't enter and contaminate the machine base.
Although heretofore known FORMAX patty-molding machines have achieved commercial success and wide industry acceptance, the present inventors have recognized that needs exist for a patty-forming machine that is effectively cooled and is more easily maintained and cleaned, and which avoids contamination during spray cleaning.